<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Year’s Dramione by Mistressmeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685336">A New Year’s Dramione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressmeo/pseuds/Mistressmeo'>Mistressmeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hogwarts, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressmeo/pseuds/Mistressmeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas holiday is over and Hogwarts is about the ring in New Year but Malfoy and Granger can't seem to get a certain encounter under the mistletoe out of their minds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Dramione Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Year’s Dramione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you happened to have stumbled upon this one without reading A Christmas Dramione first, you may want to give that one a read before you start this one. It's not super necessary, but it'll flow a little better.</p><p>Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy. Comments are always welcome, good or bad. As always, I own nothing. Just playing with JKR's characters for my own amusement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>Christmas Day</p><p>1:00am</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>When he left her in the Great Hall in the wee hours of Christmas Day, he swore to himself that all he needed to forget their kiss was a good night's sleep. But what Malfoy failed to realize was after a kiss like that, there'd be no sleeping, or, if he did manage a few short hours, his dreams would be filled with nothing but her.</p><p>So when Malfoy finally crawled into bed early Christmas morning, he found himself drifting in and out of sleep and unconsciously reliving their kiss over and over. He cataloged every moment with precision. How she stood at the window when he first came down for rounds. How she argued with him in the Slytherin corridor before heatedly storming away from him. How he pursued her, argued again and then, the mistletoe. <i>Oh Merlin, the mistletoe.</i> The blasted twig that put her in such a state, she felt compelled to act upon a stupid superstition.</p><p>He recalled the way she tasted, the way she smelled and how her firm, petite body felt when she leaned fully against him. The way she whispered his name and the way she looked at him when she wished him a Happy Christmas.</p><p>What they experienced under that mistletoe was raw, lust-filled and damn it all, passionate. And it was all he would ever have from her. That's what he insisted they agree upon - that they keep up with appearances and continue on as if nothing ever happened and would definitely never happen again.</p><p><i>Bollocks!</i> He rolled over, grabbed his pillow and silently screamed into it. When he was done he rolled back over and stared at his canopy overhead and replayed the night's events over in his mind once more. Why didn't he just leave after her pitiful excuse for a kiss when he had the chance? Why did he have to kiss her again? Because it was the hopeless desperation of her 'risk it all without thinking' kiss that shook him to his core. She was so frantic not to muck with tradition that she took fate by the balls and kissed him to keep from tempting it. But what happened? She tempted him – not fate. And that temptation compelled him to kiss her again.</p><p>He covered his eyes with his hands. <i>Shite. </i>Why did it have to be her? He had his pick of girls - Pansy being the most current option since she was so convenient. But there would never be any meaningful relationship there. He wanted more. Unfortunately, he wanted more of someone that was too forbidden. And that want was what was going to damn him to hell. Fate was unkind and it was clear it was going to be a long night.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>Hermione on the other hand, was sleeping soundly and having the best dream of her life. She was back in the Great Hall again. The boy she secretly longed for had come up behind her as she stood by the window. He gently lifted her hair off her neck, wrapped one arm around her waist and the other across her chest. He pulled her fully against him and nuzzled her neck under her right ear as a way of greeting. She turned in his embrace and as his face came into view realized that this was what she always wanted. A sweet gentle seduction and this was the only boy who could give it to her. She wasn't nervous or afraid of this secret liaison. He was the comfort she long since needed and she knew immediately that with him, finally, her heartache would come to an end.</p><p>The beautiful blonde Slytherin stood before her, backlit by the flickering candlelight in the Great Hall. But that wasn't right. She was supposed to be dreaming of Ron…wasn't she?</p><p>He gently placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.</p><p>She pulled back in confusion. "But you're supposed to be…" she began.</p><p>He leaned his forehead against hers. "Kissing you?" he asked. Cradling her face in his hands, he kissed her tenderly with a closed mouth. Then, dragging his mouth along her cheek he whispered in her ear and asked, "worshiping your body?" He hugged her close and she sagged against him. He lifted her easily into his arms.</p><p>Malfoy kissed her again, deeply, and passionately. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and she willingly let him in savoring the taste of him.</p><p>Suddenly like smoke, the Great Hall faded and a new setting appeared. They were in a bedchamber, which she assumed was his, since it was not at all like hers. The colors were cool and rich, but at the same time, warm and inviting. She was still in his arms and his warmth radiated into her. He lay her down on the bed and he followed on top of her. "Loving you?" he asked at last.</p><p>He whispered words of longing and professed that he was ready to fight so that he could keep her forever. That's what undid her. She delighted in the thought of someone wanting her so badly that he would fight to keep her.</p><p>'I want you so much, luv. Please say you'll let me have you?'</p><p>All lingering thoughts of Ron fled. She gave in to her dream and let Malfoy have her. Hermione sighed in contentment and pulled him closer.</p><p>'I'm yours to do with as you wish.'</p><p>Hermione unconsciously grabbed her pillow and rolled over with a small moan. Her dream had just gone to a whole other level. Hugging her pillow hard against her in the confines of her four-poster bed in the seclusion of her bed-curtains, Hermione squirmed in barely contained ecstasy at the sensual turn of her dream of loving Draco.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>For a week he covertly watched her and wondered. Wondered what she was thinking as she nervously avoided him at all costs.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>For a week she timidly watched him and wondered. Wondered why she couldn't get her dream about Draco out of her thoughts if she was supposed to be so in love with Ron.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>New Year's Eve</p><p>8:30am</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>She was alone again even in the company of her friends. Being the fifth wheel while Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender paired up and went down to breakfast on December 31st, she dreaded the evening's activities - a dinner/dance to usher in the New Year. Joy.</p><p>She had no one to escort her of course. Why she had actually allowed Ginny to talk her into buying a new dress, she'll never know. What a waste of galleons that was. Ron wouldn't notice her in a new dress even if it were missing the top. Well, he might notice that, but only long enough to ask Lavender why she didn't get a dress like that.</p><p>And if Ron didn't notice, it was be doubtful that anyone else would. Especially not…him. By the way he avoided her all week, it was clear he wanted nothing to do with her no matter how great a snog they shared on Christmas Eve. True to their word, neither Malfoy nor Hermione spoke of what happened under the mistletoe in the Great Hall that night. In fact, their usual banter all but stopped completely. So much so that Ron actually took two seconds of his attention away from his girlfriend to comment at breakfast on New Year's Eve.</p><p>"What's up with Malfoy, I wonder?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked suddenly nervous.</p><p>"Well, he's been quiet all week. There was barely a comment when you dropped your book outside potions yesterday. All he said was 'nice one Granger.' He didn't even use that word he always calls you."</p><p>"You're right. He still goes off on me and Ron…but not you. I wonder why?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Hermione said trying not to let her nervousness show. "Maybe he doesn't think I'm…" Her words dropped off. Ron had turned back to Lavender and Harry's attention was drawn to the Quidditch Quarterly that Ginny was looking at. She glanced quickly at the Slytherin table and saw his seat was empty. "…worth the effort anymore," she finished to herself. Hermione sighed and stood up.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Ginny asked. "We're leaving for Hogsmeade in a few and you promised to help me pick out a wrap for my dress."</p><p>"You all go ahead, I'll catch up. I forgot my hat in the dorm and it's supposed to snow later."</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>New Year's Eve</p><p>9:30am</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>He saw her as she was coming down from Gryffindor tower, coat on, hat in hand. Malfoy still wasn't sleeping well and was on his way to a late breakfast. He still couldn't get that blasted kiss out of his head. He was tired and cranky and easily agitated. But she was finally alone, an easy target and he was just itching for a confrontation. Something, anything. And he just couldn't resist getting her all riled up.</p><p>"So, what are you doing for New Year's Eve, Granger? Manage to scare up an escort since it's clear Ron-Ron won't be taking you."</p><p>She said nothing, just kept walking toward the doors that exited out into the courtyard. He followed.</p><p>"Pity, there won't be anyone for you to kiss."</p><p>"There'll be a fair few. I plan on giving a kiss to everyone I dance with," she said without turning.</p><p>"Wow, I'd better warn Longbottom. He made need a fortifying potion to get himself ready for you."</p><p>She continued hurriedly without stopping. Unfortunately, Malfoy easily caught up to her. "Actually my dance card is quite full this evening with a nice assortment of boys." She put her hat on and stepped out into the cold.</p><p>"That's quite a few kisses you have planned, then," he called after her. "What an interesting change. Weasley won't have you so you decide to become a tart?"</p><p>She turned at that. "I am not a tart," she spat and then walked quickly to try and catch up with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender.</p><p>"As you say, Granger. As you say."</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>New Year's Eve</p><p>11:28pm</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>Hermione tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "I'm going," she said.</p><p>"What? What do you mean you're going?"</p><p>"I'm not feeling very well. I think I may be overheated. I danced with practically every Gryffindor here, three times each with Neville and Seamus for Merlin's sake. I'm tired and I'm starting to get a headache."</p><p>"But it's almost midnight, you can't. Harry," she called. When he turned, she continued. "'mione's leaving."</p><p>"What? No. You can't leave now, we'll be counting down in half an hour."</p><p>"I'm getting Ron," Ginny said and left to go get Ron.</p><p>"No. Wait…don't…" Hermione called, but Ginny was already striding across the room.</p><p>Harry looked directly in her eyes and started rubbing her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked moving to gently cradle her face in his hands, then began rubbing the back of her neck as if checking to see if she was physically hurt.</p><p>"Nothing, Harry," she said taking his hands away from her neck and lacing her fingers with his. He swung them back and forth between them looking worried. "Really," she assured him, marveling at how easily she could lie about something like this. "I overdid it on the dance floor and I'm exhausted. I just want a little peace and quiet and some time to relax before turning in."</p><p>He looked at his friend with an expression that showed he knew she was lying but wasn't going to push her for an explanation. He followed her gaze and scanned the dance floor. It was a slow song and all the couples dancing were swaying to the music. He watched Ginny dart around Malfoy and Parkinson and forcibly drag her brother off the dance floor, Lavender in tow. Ron. That was all the explanation he needed. </p><p>She looked at their joined hands and whispered, "Please let me go Harry. Don't make this harder for me than it already is. I can't watch him with her at midnight. I just can't do it anymore. Things are complicated enough for me right now with him and with…" she looked past Harry to the dance floor, saw them dancing and shook her head rethinking her next words. </p><p>She ignored Harry's confused look, and then pressed on.</p><p>"If I'm ever to get over...Ron and get on with my life, I need to walk away and resolve to start this New Year on a positive note. I can't do that while watching them snog in the New Year. I just can't. I'm tired of hurting all the time. Please Harry," she finally implored.</p><p>Harry nodded sadly. "Alright," he whispered and kissed both her hands. Just then, Ginny returned with Ron  and Lavender who seemed to have his arm in a death grip. As Hermione visibly stiffened, Harry turned and addressed the returning three. "'mione isn't feeling well. Wish her a Happy New Year before she turns in Ron."</p><p>"Right. Happy New Year 'mione. Feel better."</p><p>"Thank you. Happy New Year, Ron," she all but whispered. "You too Lavender." Hermione moved forward intending to hug and kiss them both, but at that moment the song changed. Without even acknowledging Hermione's good wishes, Lavender turned to Ron and said, "this is my favorite song, come on Ron."</p><p>As she pulled him away Hermione heard Ron say, "I thought the last song was your favorite…"</p><p>"She's such a…" Ginny started, but Harry interrupted.</p><p>"Ginny, say good night to 'mione, I'll walk her out."</p><p>"Yes," she said in a short clipped tone, clearly annoyed with Lavender's rudeness. "Good night 'mione," she said recovering with a smile. "Happy New Year. Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"</p><p>Hermione smiled at Ginny's heartfelt wishes. "Happy New Year to you too Gin," giving her a firm hug. "And Harry, you don't have to walk me…"</p><p>"Yes, he does," Ginny said with finality. Harry looked at Ginny then back at Hermione, "Yes, I do," he confirmed with a smile. "Come on, Hermione. I'll be back in a few Gin." He leaned in and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. Ginny smiled and joined Neville and Luna at the refreshment table.</p><p>Harry turned to Hermione and escorted her towards the foyer, his hand supporting her back lightly as they exited the Great Hall.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>He was doing his very best to look nonchalant and disinterested in everything around him including and, most especially, his dance partner. With one hand resting as lightly as possible on her waist and the other in his pocket he covertly watched the events unfold from where he and Pansy swayed slowly at the edge of the dance floor.</p><p>Granger and the Chosen One were speaking urgently as the Weaselette walked toward her ridiculous brother and his leach of a girlfriend. He couldn't hear what the two were saying, but if one could judge by the look on Granger's face, she was unhappy and looked to be getting ready to leave. His lost his breath for a moment as he watched Potter gently take her face in his hands. <i>He couldn't possibly think to kiss her with the Weaselette right behind him. No, surely not. Now they're holding hands? Was Potter always so handsy with Granger? Doesn't matter, it's just Potter and he's with the redhead...no need to be concerned. None at all. Did he just kiss her hands?</i></p><p>Draco growled low in his throat continuing to watch the exchange between the group of Gryffindors. Unfortunately, Pansy took this as an invitation to hold him tighter and pressed firmly into his chest. He ignored Pansy's urgent whispers and vulgar gyrations which was her way of suggesting a heated liaison into the wee hours of the morning. Instead he watched the petite, but shapely redhead return with her brother and the Brown girl.<i> Why wasn't Potter letting go of her hand?</i></p><p>Thankfully, the song changed from slow to fast and Malfoy guided Pansy toward the refreshment table. He looked on in disgust at the barely exchanged pleasantries between the Weasel and Granger, ending abruptly with the Brown girl pulling him back onto the dance floor.</p><p>Serving Pansy a glass of punch, he turned casually just in time to see Potter escort Granger from the Great Hall. <i>Why does he keep touching her?</i> It was time to make his excuses to Pansy.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>11:33pm</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>"If you'll excuse me Pans, I'm off."</p><p>"What? Off to where?"</p><p>"To bed." At her immediately brightened expression, he added, "alone, Pans."</p><p>"No. You can't. There's less than half an hour until midnight, can't you just wait a little longer?"</p><p>"You know how I hate these insipid traditions, I'm cutting out."</p><p>"Can't I come with you?" She attempted to keep the begging tone from her voice but failed miserably.</p><p>"No, Pans," he said with a sigh. "I'm exhausted. I've danced with you all night. Give a bloke a break."</p><p>She changed tactics. "Well, can we at least toast to midnight if you don't want to…" Ignoring her, he impatiently glanced over his shoulder toward the exit. She pressed on anyway. "Mum and Dad sent a lovely bottle of champagne for my birthday, we could go back to the common room together and ring in the New Year properly."</p><p>"Pansy, enough."</p><p>She looked at him, hardening her eyes and trying desperately to mask the hurt. "Fine. Be alone at midnight. That's what you're best at, isn't it?"</p><p>Draco brushed off her comment. "Thank you for a fairly satisfactory evening Pans," he said with a slight bow, then turned and walked purposely from the Great Hall.</p><p>And if Malfoy played his cards right, he would definitely not be alone at midnight.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>A lame excuse was what it was. It was a lie and she knew it. He said he was tired. With less than a half an hour until midnight he wanted to quit the dance and go to bed? Alone? How could he? She wasn't happy to let him go, but when he got that look on his face, she knew no matter how she pleaded with him to stay, it would all be for naught.</p><p>Pansy watched Draco heading toward the exit of the Great Hall and as such, watched her Happy New Year go right along with him. <i>'A satisfactory evening?!? Ha!,'</i> she thought bitterly. <i>No midnight kiss, no secret rendezvous after the dance, no boyfriend starting January 1…not even close to a satisfactory evening. A disappointing evening was more like it.</i></p><p>She searched the room. She'd die of mortification if she didn't have someone to kiss at midnight. Her eyes landed on Zabini. Not one of her top choices, but everyone else seemed to be paired off. He'll have to do. And as she made her way across the room to where Blaise stood with Crabbe and Goyle, she turned one last time and looked longingly out the doors to the foyer though which Draco just stepped.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>Out in the foyer, Harry paused with Hermione. He never thought he'd be set between his two best friends like this. His heart broke for Hermione. He wished Ron would stop being such a git and realize what he was missing. And even though he knew that there was no way for him to make Ron feel for Hermione the same way she felt for him, Harry still wanted Hermione to somehow be happy.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>11:35pm</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>Malfoy could see them as soon as he stepped out of the Great Hall. They were standing by the staircase that led to Gryffindor tower and were so engrossed in their conversation he strode past them without so much as a glance from Granger. As he neared the Slytherin staircase he noticed out of the corner of his eye how close they were standing and tried to ignore the pang of envy in his chest. Halfway down the stairs, he backed into the shadows and listened, waiting for his chance to be that close to her once again.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>11:37pm</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I think I will be. I've resolved to get over him Harry. I really mean it this time. I can't sit around and wait for him to see what what's been in front of him all along."</p><p>Hermione had to force herself not to turn to look at Malfoy as he walked past them. She continued speaking to Harry as if she didn't see the lithe blond in his meticulous robes.</p><p>"I feel like if I don't start right now," she continued, "I'll keep putting it off and then I'll never get over him."</p><p>Harry nodded gravely. He understood why she had to do this but it didn't mean he was happy about her cutting her own night short. "What if <i>I</i> kissed you at midnight?" he blurted out as a last resort to make her stay. The laugh that came out of her was a very unladylike snort. "What?" he asked not thinking anything was funny about his offer.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry. I love you, I do and I appreciate the offer. But I don't even think Ron would notice if I kissed Ginny at midnight."</p><p>"Now there's an idea..." he said with a far off look on his face pondering that thought.</p><p>"Harry, be serious!" she said laughing and punching him playfully in the shoulder.</p><p>"I am..." he said laughing with her ending the joke. "I just want you to be happy 'mione"</p><p>"I know and I will be...eventually."</p><p>He nodded, but Harry knew there would always be a special place deep in her heart for Ron, that's how it was with first loves.</p><p>"Shall I walk you up?"</p><p>"No. You go back to Ginny. It's twenty minutes to midnight. You'll need to be with her at the stroke of twelve." She took both his hands in hers. "Happy New Year Harry," she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek then a sisterly hug.</p><p>He hugged her back tightly and gave her a quick kiss in return.</p><p>"Make sure to kiss Ginny long and hard," she said with a sly smile. </p><p>"Or you could come back in and do it."</p><p>"Happy New Year Harry," she replied rolling her eyes and turned away. "I'm going to take a turn around the courtyard before heading up. Get some air, clear my head."</p><p>"Happy New Year Hermione," he called after her as she exited the the main door and entered the wintry courtyard.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>It was the Weasel again. He knew it! And suddenly he wanted to know why the girl kept torturing herself over that useless git - especially after last week with him and the mistletoe. Malfoy crept up a riser or two. He heard Potter ask to walk her back to their dorm. When she declined his offer, Malfoy was close to the lit part of the stairwell. He then saw her lean forward; kiss and hug Potter and wish him a Happy New Year. His gut clenched at the intimate sight and for a moment he wanted to jump from the shadows and snatch her away. He was pondering that very unexpected feeling when he heard her say she was going for a quick walk around the courtyard. As they each went their separate ways, Malfoy came out of his shadowy seclusion. At this point he was so frustrated with her and with himself he didn't care what they agreed to. He wanted her and he'd be damned if he didn't find a way to make that happen. With that purpose, he set off to find Granger with the beginnings of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>11:45pm</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>Hermione checked her watch. In just one quarter of an hour her new life of not pining away for Ron would begin. She made this final December vow to herself five minutes ago when she stepped out into the crisp evening air. "I will not want him," she declared to the softly falling snow.</p><p>She said those five words like a mantra repeating them over and over as she walked to the far side of the courtyard. As Hermione took in the view of the snow-covered hill below, she wondered how many times she'd have to repeat them until they became reality. One hundred? One thousand? One million? She was still pondering this question when the scent of expensive cologne wafted through the air.</p><p>He was out here. Close. She left the Great Hall to get away from everyone and now <i>he</i> was here. The thought both thrilled and distressed her. Never once did she think he would actually approach her, but deep down in a place that she'd been trying to lock up for a week, she secretly hoped he would.</p><p>There it was again - stronger and closer still, that glorious smell that could be no one but him – Malfoy. A dangerous musky scent that promised all your wildest desires and some that were best left unspoken. It was a smell that was strut and swagger with more than a hint of pretentiousness. He was confidence personified and he was the wizard that for a short while a week ago, made her feel truly beautiful and most definitely wanted in the most carnal of ways. He was Malfoy and Merlin help her, she wanted him. She closed her eyes and the dream she had of Draco came to the forefront of her mind. It was just raw want. Her heart sped up at the memory.</p><p>She suddenly heard movement behind her and that's when she turned to face him.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>And there she was. Not more than twenty yards away from him, backlit like an angel in the church of his night.
She was truly a vision. She was elegance personified. Her dress fit her perfectly hugging her every curve; those same luscious curves over which his hands had greedily wandered only a short week ago.</p><p>Simply cut to just about mid thigh the dress was jet black, with thin spaghetti straps that practically begged to be slipped off her creamy white shoulders. Her only adornment was a threadlike silver bracelet on her right wrist. Her only protection against the gently falling snow was a silk wrap that matched her dress.</p><p>But it was her scent that nearly undid him. He caught a small sampling of it lingering on the last of the cool December wind and was drawn to it in an instant. It started in his nose and moved through his body and warmed him to his core. Granger. Her intoxicatingly clean smell, that carried a hint of strawberry to go with the rest of her alluring sweetness. It was just enough to tease one's senses. He followed the scent entranced. Every cursed step brought him closer to his unwanted temptation, but he was unable to stop himself. He'd unwillingly thought of her all week and the brief passion they shared. And he couldn't help himself anymore. He wanted it again.</p><p>She stood in the archway that faced the hill leading to the Quidditch Pitch. He gave her a few moments to herself then came out of his place of refuge and leaned against the column behind her.</p><p>And then without warning, she was facing him.</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>11:46pm</p><p>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>Gathering his wits, he took a deep breath and spoke first.</p><p>"Leaving so soon Granger? It's not even midnight."</p><p>When she had turned she found Malfoy leaning casually against the column in front of her. Hands in his pockets with one ankle crossed over the other. She begrudgingly admitted to herself that he looked devilishly handsome standing there like that. Then immediately admonished herself for thinking it. Leave it to him to pull off a look like that without even trying. His strong mouth was set in a knowing smirk and his golden hair was highlighted like a halo in the moonlight. Beautiful. Just then a snowflake landed on his cheek and she had a sudden urge to lick it off. She moaned internally at the thought.</p><p>She collected herself enough to answer him. "So soon? Hardly. With the punch bowl safely guarded all night, I've finished my prefect duties. I suppose I could ask the same thing of you. What are you doing out here Malfoy?"</p><p>"Not that it's any of your concern but I wanted a bit of air before turning in. Pansy was more than smothering this evening."</p><p>"I noticed." As soon as it was out of her mouth she regretted it.</p><p>"Really?" he drawled pushing away from the column. He took one step towards her.</p><p>Gathering her wrap closer like some kind of a shield she took a step back and tried to explain herself. "Well it was hard not to. Honestly Malfoy, I'm surprised that none of the teachers put a stop to your kind of…dancing? Was it? What Pansy was doing was bordering on indecent and…"</p><p>"Yes, but that was all her, not me." He took another step closer.</p><p>She countered with another step back. "But you let her."</p><p>Hands clasped behind his back and another step forward. "True. It amused me."</p><p>She took a quick look behind her and another step back. She was almost out of room. "If you liked it so much, why aren't you with her now?"</p><p>He continued forward. "I said it amused me. She made a spectacle of herself, got her hopes up for more and then I shot her down…that's what amused me. I didn't say I liked it. It was just a means to an end."</p><p>Another step backwards. "You're disgusting. And you had a sure thing throwing herself at you and you walked away. I figured you would've jumped at the chance to get with someone tonight of all nights instead of being alone."</p><p>"Oh, did you now?" Another step forward.</p><p>"Anyone would have thought that. So, why?" she asked and with one last step her back hit the wall surrounding the courtyard.</p><p>And now Malfoy stood directly in front of her. Close but not touching.</p><p>"Why, what?" he asked in a clipped tone.</p><p>"Why did you choose to be alone at midnight?"</p><p>He leaned in just a bit closer and with a seductive tone whispered in her ear, "what makes you think I'll be alone?" She visibly shivered.</p><p>So close, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. It was an appealing and inviting contrast to the cold stonewall at her back. Merlin, she wanted to be wrapped in that warmth. He hadn't been this close to her since Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve, the night he was able to make her forget, even for a short time, about Ron. All she could do was stare up at him as the memories of that night came flooding back. He kissed her so gently that night, then with lust and finally with what seemed to be passion. But that would never happen again. They both agreed.</p><p>She closed her eyes to block him out and attempted a cleansing breath. But that didn't help either since his wonderfully masculine scent filled her. She held back a groan. His closeness was too much to bear right now. Her mind was in conflict with the needs of her body. What she really needed, her brain thought, was to get back to getting over Ron, that was her priority. She couldn't be distracted by lustful thoughts of last week and the vivid, detailed, wonderful dream she had that night. And besides, he was right. What made her think that just because he chose not to be with Pansy that he didn't have another girl stashed away somewhere?</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>She opened her eyes but did not raise them to his. Instead she checked her watch. Ten minutes until midnight. She couldn't afford to be distracted. She made a vow to herself and she had only minutes now to get on with living her new life. She got herself in check and mumbled, "You're right."</p><p>He pulled back a little and looked at her directly. He was astounded. "What did you just say?"</p><p>Finally she looked up at him. "I said you're right, Malfoy."</p><p>She was hurrying her words almost on purpose, trying to get this conversation finished and herself out of there. "I'm sure you do have some girl waiting for you at midnight. It was wrong for me to presume anything when it comes to you. How silly of me. I won't keep you any longer. You have about ten minutes to get to her. Good night, Malfoy."</p><p>With that, she started to step around him, but he quickly blocked her putting his right arm against the wall beside her. When she tried the other way, he did the same with his left completely boxing her in.</p><p>He had to keep from smiling. He found her nervousness quite charming and there was no way he was letting her leave just yet.</p><p>"Malfoy let me pass."</p><p>"No. I like this turn of our conversation. Let's talk more about this girl I'm meeting at midnight. Care to render a guess as to who it is?"</p><p>"Not especially." For some reason, the mere thought of him kissing some secret girl at midnight was just as unappealing as Lavender kissing Ron.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because Malfoy, besides guessing Pansy, I have no idea what other girl in this school would consent to meet you at midnight for a snog. All I do know for sure is that she must be as desperate as you to not be alone tonight."</p><p>"Desperate, huh? What about you? You think you could go out and get yourself a 'barely there' cocktail dress and Ron-Ron would realize his big mistake and drop the Lavender girl in a flash. You're pathetic, Granger. And deluded."</p><p>"My…what kind of dress?" she asked totally offended. She thought she picked a lovely dress.</p><p>"Barely there and you know it. As if all he needed was the mere sight of you in this tight little black dress and he would what? Make his excuses. Get you alone, push you up against a wall in a secluded part of the castle and have at you trying to make up for years of unrequited love?"</p><p>That pissed her off. "What do you care about me and my non-existent love life, huh? What exactly is it you want from me, Malfoy? You want to insult me? You want to kick me when I'm down? Well you've accomplished your task now if you'll excuse me I have to…</p><p>"To what? Kiss someone…anyone, at midnight? Surely not. There's no one for you to kiss in there, Granger and you know it."</p><p>Now she was angry because he was right…again. And it felt like a punch to the stomach. "No, there's not. And clearly, there's no one out here either."</p><p>"You're damn right." Merlin, he loved it when she got angry. That's when all her passion came to the surface.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Then there's nothing to keep you here, is there? Hurry along now Malfoy, it's almost midnight and your mystery girl awaits."</p><p>"Yes, the mystery girl," he said looking down at her.</p><p>She tried to move away again, but he countered by leaning his body fully against hers. Hermione tried to stifle her surprised gasp but failed. The feel of her body against his scorched him through his clothes and he sucked in a hard breath.</p><p>"Get off me," her protest came out in a soft whisper.</p><p>He ignored her request. "You know what I find interesting Granger?" he asked whispering back. "That as much as you try to avoid me…you always end up alone, in the dark, with me. Second time in a week, isn't it?"</p><p>She said nothing.</p><p>He leaned in closer practically nuzzling her ear. "Nasty little habit you seem to be developing."</p><p>"Stop it Malfoy. Let…me…go."</p><p>Placing a hand on her cheek, he trailed his thumb across her lips. "Going to kiss me again too?" he asked in a gentle and provocative voice. "Attack me like you did last week?"</p><p>"Does it make you feel better?" she asked flatly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Putting it all on me. Is that what gets you through your lonely nights? This night?"</p><p>"I don't know what you mean…"</p><p>"You kissed me back, remember?"</p><p>The heat from her body was too much to bear. And Malfoy found himself replaying the night they were together in the Great Hall. He wanted so much to just…he stared at her lips and began to lean his head a little closer.</p><p>Hermione sucked in a breath. Then she made the mistake of putting her hands on his chest to push him away. The air sizzled around them and they both stood there for a breathless moment staring at each other. He pulled back and she took that as her chance to get away.</p><p>"This is ridiculous, Malfoy. I'm going in." She got around him and hurried toward the castle door.</p><p>"I'm tired of this conversation. I'm tired of this entire evening actually…" she called over her shoulder.</p><p>"You will not walk away from me Granger," he growled following her back to the castle.</p><p>"Leave me alone Malfoy, I'm finished with you for this evening."</p><p>He stopped for a second in disbelief. She'd done it again. She'd cut him down, dismissed him and walked away. Now, he was angry.</p><p>"You think we're finished?" he said in pursuit again. "I'm only just getting started."</p><p>She was up the front steps and back in the foyer. Her cheeks were flushed and her cold body shivered when it hit the heat of the warm entrance. And unfortunately, she could hear Malfoy right behind her.</p><p>He caught up quickly.</p><p>She stopped for a moment and Malfoy nearly barreled into her.</p><p>"Turn your malice on someone else," she whispered fiercely. "I'm done with you."</p><p>"You think that we're done? I could dance all night like this and never break a sweat."</p><p>"Dancing? You think we're dancing? We are NOT dancing."</p><p>"That's all we've ever done."</p><p>Hermione couldn't help it, she glanced into the Great Hall and she saw them. Kissing. Again. They couldn't even wait until midnight. The sight disgusted her.</p><p>Malfoy watched her watching Ron and Lavender. He was astonished and he couldn't hold it in any longer.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me? You're actually still on this? I would have thought after last week..."</p><p>"Thought what?" she pressed then quickly checked her watch…three minutes until midnight.</p><p>"That, oh, I don't know...you would have moved on! Merlin, Granger. I never took you as a masochist, but I guess that's another thing I got wrong about you. Will you ever learn? He doesn't want you. He will never want you. The sooner you get that through your bushy head the better."</p><p>That did it. She let her anger and hatred flow through her with quiet venom.</p><p>"What did you do all night Malfoy, covertly watch me and think up an arsenal of insults to throw at me when you finally got me alone?" She turned on her heal and ran up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor dormitory.</p><p>He looked around the foyer, saw that it was empty and said "I did NOT plan to get you alone," then followed after her. "You get that idea out of your over-educated head. Alright?"</p><p>She continued up the next flight of stairs.</p><p>"Did you think that you could push me around, back me into a corner and make me another one of your amusements for the evening?"</p><p>Taking two steps at a time, he caught up to her on the next landing. He grabbed her wrist spun her to face him. "Well, you certainly don't amuse me right now."</p><p>"Really? You want to know what I think?"</p><p>"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."</p><p>"You were done 'playing' with Pansy for the evening and you found yourself with nothing to do. Since you'd do anything not to be alone you, what? Sought me out figuring on keeping the loneliness at bay by spending these last few minutes before midnight cutting me down with such hatred as to somehow make your pitiful life have some kind of meaning? And you think I'm pathetic?"</p><p>"If that's what you really think, you're way off the mark."</p><p>"Doubtful."</p><p>"You're wrong."</p><p>"Then why are you doing this to me? This is bad form, even for you."</p><p>"That's it!" he yelled. "I've had enough of this." Quickly checking the immediate area and finding no witnesses, he dragged her into the nearest alcove.</p><p>He paced away then back again. If she thought he was angry before, she was very wrong. <i>Now</i>, he was angry.</p><p>He stepped forward and grabbed her arms in frustration. "I hate you for starting this Granger – for kissing me under that vile twig. Can you even imagine the hellish week I've had?" he asked in a hushed growl.</p><p>"Yes, I can," she whispered furiously back, "and I hate you just as much for showing me for the first time in my life a few moments of true bliss. And I despise you for brutally taking it all away. That's what your kiss did to me Malfoy. It's driven me crazy all week. So much so that I don't even know what I want anymore. But do you want to know what the worst part is? That I might never know that type of raw passion again!" She struggled out of his grasp and started to storm away but he caught her wrist and pulled her back.</p><p>Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. "Stop walking away from me."</p><p>He grabbed her by the waist, lifted her and sat her on the high window ledge bringing them face to face. She let out a surprised squeak and Malfoy took a deep breath.</p><p>"No more games," he said with a shake of his head and a firm voice. "You're killing me here Granger, so I give up."</p><p>She was lost. "W-what?"</p><p>"I've watched you all week trying to figure out how to get you back in my arms. I've hardly slept. I could think of nothing else. Just you and that kiss over and over."</p><p>"Sure didn't show it," she said sarcastically.</p><p>"How could I? We decided…"</p><p>"Liar. You were the one who insisted it end at midnight, not me."</p><p>"Fine." He sighed. "You're right, okay? You're right. But what you did caught me completely off guard. I didn't know what else to do. And I had to do something, Granger. This is you and me and that's not supposed to work is it? We're wrong. You know it and I know it. But that doesn't change what I felt, what I still feel now."</p><p>She looked into his eyes, "but we did agree..."</p><p>"Hang our agreement. You've got…" he paused and looked at her watch, "thirty seconds to decide whether or not we should kiss through another midnight."</p><p>"I, well…"</p><p>He leaned his forehead against hers and softly pleaded, "come on Granger. What have you got to lose here? Don't waste any more of your life thinking about him. If he hasn't noticed you by now, he never will and more the fool he is for it." He stood between her legs. Wrapping his arms around her he cradled her head to his chest. "Think about here, now, us. See how well we fit?"</p><p>From the Great Hall they could hear everyone counting down the seconds until midnight.</p><p>Ten, nine…</p><p>"Hermione…" he said beseechingly. "I want you, please say you'll let me have you."</p><p>Her heart leapt. She decided she was willing to take a chance. And what better way to start to get over Ron?</p><p>Eight, seven…</p><p>"It's almost new years, don't deny me what I've not so patiently waited for all week."</p><p>Six, five…</p><p>She looked up at him and nodded her consent.</p><p>His trademark smirk appeared on his face. "Say it. Out loud."</p><p>Four, three…</p><p>She put her arms around his neck, pulled him close and gave in to a new start. 

</p><p>Two…</p><p>"I don't want to be alone anymore, Draco."</p><p>For the final second of New Year's Eve, Malfoy stood there holding her with brilliant smile on his face.</p><p>"Happy New Year!" everyone screamed from the Great Hall. But Hermione and Draco didn't hear a thing. As the great clock began to chime for midnight, so too, did their kiss begin.</p><p>Their lips met. Not hard, not hungry. Soft. Savoring. Neither dominating the other. They kissed fluidly, each working in tandem to bring the other a pleasure that was heightened with each passing second. They moved slowing, living in the moment without distraction. And when they paused at the stroke of twelve for some much needed air, Malfoy cradled her face in his hands and whispered, "Happy New Year, Granger."</p><p>A devilish smirk formed on her lips, "it is now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Need to give additional credit where it's due.  "You think we're dancing? That's all we've ever done" and "You always end up alone, in the dark, with me." are from BTVS – a little homage to Spike and Buffy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>